Dragon Age: The Warden's Sacrifice
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: (One Shot.) Grey Wardens only have around 30 years to live. For King Alistair, that is not much, but at least he'll have his lover at his side and possibly die along side her... but what about her? Mahali is given the chance to save him... for a price. OCxAlistair -Inspired by the ending in DA:O where Alistair becomes king and the Female City Elf Warden becomes his lover.-


HEY! TBOE here. I'm practicing writing for the NaNoWriMo event in November so, for those of you who are waiting for Spirit Girls updates or RoTG updates, please be patient! They are not dead! Just unconscious lol -shot dead- This is possibly the longest one-shot I have EVER written. It took 5 days. 6,500+ words in 5 days. SHEESH!

Anyways, this is inspired by the ending of DA:O where you can play a female elf in a hardened romance with Alistair. You make Alistair king, but you cannot truly be his wife. So, I decided to give my elf some final closure.

Be warned, there is sadness.

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

The Blight was over. The Archdaemon had been slain and the darkspawn fled to the darkness from whence they came. Ferelden was at peace once again and a new king had been crowned.

"All Hail King Alistair!"

The crowds of Denerim cheered and sounded for their new king. Alistair, a templar and a grey warden, was the rightful heir to the throne by blood. Queen Anora was denied the throne and stepped down, leaving Alistair without a queen.

But he had a lover. A lover who was the true hero of the Blight.

This lover was an Elf from the Alienage of Denerim. Born with the fighting skills of her mother before her, she was destined for more than what the alienage had planned for her. On the day of her arranged marriage, she was forced to kill the son of an arl and was almost locked up for murder, but the Grey Warden Duncan took her under his wing and brought her to war. There, she had met Alistair and traveled with him and many others to end the blight. During their travels, however, the elf and the templar slowly fell in love despite the blood and death around them. Even as Alistair was called to be King, the Elf never left his side. They knew they could not wed because of their races, but that did not stop them from loving.

The crowds beckoned and cheered on the streets of Denerim as Alistair stood and greeted his people from the high throne. However, he would not stay long.

Alistair began to walk away from his crowds towards a solitary room, where the lights of an open flame flickered in the doorway. Alistair turned and looked into the room, staring at the body of an elf against the light of the fireplace. However, what was supposed to be a smile upon his face turned to one of confusion as he watched the elf buckle and lock in her armor to her body, rather than be dressed for a king's love.

"My love? What's the occasion?" Alistair spoke, stepping into the room. The elf did not turn back to him. She continued to put on the armor that made the darkspawn tremble in fear the day she slew the archdaemon. Alistair took another step. "Mahali?"

The elf took up her sword, wreathed in flame, and sheathed it behind her back, then did the same to her dagger, which glistened in electric magic. Alistair took another step towards his love.

"Why are you not answering me?"

The elf took up her hair and tied it into it's ponytail behind her head with a blood red ribbon.

Enough. Alistair rushed to Mahali and grabbed her shoulders before turning her around.

"Mahali! What is going on?" Alistair demanded before regretting his tone. On Mahali's face were lines upon lines of tears as her eyes glistened in sadness. Alistair gently caressed her cheek with a worried frown. "My love, what is it?"

Mahali stared at her love, wanting so much to speak to him. However, she could not find the words. She closed her eyes, letting new tears paint over her cheeks, before opening them again to look at the man she loved. Never would have she imagined falling in love with a human, and yet the situation she was in was one of dire necessity. She slowly stretched up onto her toes and placed a warm kiss on Alistair's lips, giving all of her sweet love to him for what was the last time she would see him before she pulled away and hastily left the room, closing the door behind her.

Alistair stood, lost in the situation, staring at the place Mahali stood before turning at the sound of the door closing. He began to quiver in confusion, not at all understanding Mahali's exit. He shot his eyes around the room, trying to gather his thoughts. Did Alistair wrong her? Did he insult her? He vowed to keep her at his side, despite the fact she would never be his queen. Maybe that was it? Had she finally broken at the idea that she would never be his wife? Alistair shot his gaze around the room, hoping to find an answer.

Alistair looked to the bed they had shared, letting memories of their lovemaking fill his mind for a short moment before looking to a small desk near her side of the bed. While on their journey together, Alistair gave Mahali a rose and she cherished it more than any of her treasures. However, the rose was gone from it's golden vase she had kept it in. Alistair knew that she would never take it out unless she was leaving for a long while, but even so she would tell him where and why. There was only one explanation:

She was leaving him. For good.

Alistair broke from his thoughts and ran for the door, almost breaking it open.

"Mahali!" Alistair cried out, feeling heat adorn his face in pure sadness and soft anger as he shot his gaze up and down the hall to find the owner of that name. As his voice echoed into silence, he heard the muffled sounds of a horse running from the near window. He raced for the window and veered out, spotting the Warden racing out of the castle and out the gates on a chestnut warhorse. She was fast, so getting to the horse in the amount of time she had from leaving the room and leaving Alistair was easy. Alistair pulled away from the window and ran down the hall, almost jumping down the stairs at the end and scaring the servants.

"Alistair, have you gone mad?! What is going on?!" Bann Teagan shouted at the bottom of the stairs. "First the Warden, now you! What is the matter?!"

"Prepare the fastest horse we have. I'm going after her." Alistair barked, uncaring of anyone but his love. Arl Eamon, who had heard the noise, rushed into the grand hall.

"What is going on?!" The arl spoke, lost. Alistair glared at a nearby servant, ignoring his uncle.

"What did I just say?!" Alistair barked. The servant flinched. The Arl then slammed a hand onto Alistair's shoulder, forcing his glare to turn to Eamon.

"Alistair! Calm yourself! We cannot do as you ask unless we know why!" Eamon barked, trying to calm Alistair as a father would to his enraged son.

"The Warden left and I want to know why!" Alistair barked, tears streaming down his face. His heart felt shattered and ripped open. After all, it was Mahali who forced Alistair to the throne. If he could not have the woman he loved with him, why should he follow as she demanded?

The servant whom Alistair yelled at finally spoke up in a fearful voice.

"I-i believe I know why, your majesty.." The servant confessed. The Arl, Bann Teagan, and Alistair all looked at the servant in expectancy.

"Speak, then." Eamon spoke, not wanting Alistair to yell at him further. The servant nodded.

"She demanded me to deliver a message to the Circle of Magi in urgent haste. I returned with this message.." The servant said, unrolling a parchment from his pocket and placing it to read it aloud.

T'was a message from the Circle of Magi's First Enchanter. The servant spoke the blunt words of the message and the words stabbed into Alistair's mind like a sword.

"Grey Warden, I have done as you have asked of me. As happy as my message is, the answer to your inquiry will bring you sorrow. There is a way to cure the poison that runs through King Alistair's veins and for him to live past the death sentence he is forced to endure, but I'm afraid it is not as fruitful as you may wish. As you know, we have found a medicine for Mabari hounds to cure them as they intake Darkspawn blood through the flowers of the Wilds. To our knowledge, there are still flowers blossoming in the Wilds, but they will not cure humanoids such as King Alistair even if you collect every single flower.

However, there is a way to make the medicine powerful enough to save him.

Come to the Circle Tower.

But be warned, should you agree to do this, you will never see your love again. It is your choice to either go to the maker with King Alistair or to give him the life he was born to live before becoming a Grey Warden, for we do not have enough power to save both of you, as much as it saddens me to say. I hope you decide soon."

Alistair became lost in his emotions. What was the Circle going to do? What was Mahali going to do? Never see him again? Why?

Bann Teagan instantly stepped to the knights on guard, filled with determination.

"Guards, prepare a squadron of your quickest men. Head for the wilds and collect these flowers the Circle speaks of. Do this before they have a chance to even collect one." Teagan ordered. The guards nodded and rushed to do as demanded. Teagan then turned to a mage standing nearby. "If you have any magical ability to contact the Circle, contact them and tell them to deny the Warden any access to the tower."

The Mage nodded, going to his books for a way. Teagan then turned to the arl and Alistair.

"Shall we pursue the Warden?"

Alistair looked at Bann Teagan, shocked to hear his words. Teagan nodded at Alistair understandingly.

"You love her, Alistair. We all owe her our lives for ending the Blight. However, as much as it's best for you to live as long as you can for this country, you would not be able to survive even a year without her by your side." Teagan said. Eamon sighed, knowing his words were truth, and nodded in agreement. "We'll head for the Circle Tower and confront her there. If the mage cannot contact them, we'll force our way in and stop the Warden."

Alistair shook his head out, wiping his tears with newfound determination. He would save his love and die with her.

...

Meanwhile, as Mahali raced through Denerim, tears continued to stream down her face. The crowds around who moved away from her path, bowed in appreciation despite having confused faces on. She sped out of the city and out into the fields of the country, wanting to be with the Circle faster. Memories of Alistair and her flooded her mind as she rode, causing her to cry even more. Her sadness drove her to click the reigns of her horse and entice it to gallop faster.

She knew Alistair would find out her intention soon, so she couldn't stop or slow down. Very surely he would do anything to stop her. However, he was the King and she was a mere elf. She wished for him to live as a grand King to Ferelden until he was old and grey, not when the poison finally takes him.

She placed her hand over her heart, feeling the rose she had brought with hug against the skin of her chest. Mahali wished there was another way, but she had to do something to save Alistair.

On she rode past the sunset and through the night, not caring for her exhaustion. If she knew Alistair well, he would chase after her, so she couldn't afford to lose ground. Within days, she reached the Circle of Magi's lake and tower. The boatkeep on watch saw the Warden and instantly straightened up.

"W-warden! D-did you need something from the magi?!" the boatkeep asked, both honored to see her and afraid of her power. The Warden quickly dismounted her horse, placing a small bag of food for it on the ground, and walked to the boatkeep, trying to maintain energy in her steps.

"Bring me across the river. Once I am across, you will stay at the Tower with the boat.." Mahali ordered, exhaustion painting her tone. The boatkeep did not question the Warden and nodded, helping her into the boat and rowing it to the Tower. On the boat, however, Mahali passed out, finally letting sleep take hold of her.

...

Mahali's eyes opened at last, staring into the dark stone of the ceiling above her. She could feel the heat of multiple candles around her, so she turned her head slightly to see them. Not only did she see the candles, but Mahali saw a friendly Chantry Priestess smiling at her.

"You've awaken, Warden. Good. Maker be praised." The Priestess spoke. Mahali slowly sat up and rubbed her head, feeling the weight of drowsy numbness plague her mind. She looked down, noting the absence of armor. Panicked, Mahali looked around, hoping that the room she was in was not of the castle in Denerim. She sighed in relief; she was in a guest room in the tower. The Priestess then stepped away from Mahali. "I'll let the First Enchanter know you're awake."

"No need." A voice called. Mahali and the priestess turned to see the First Enchanter, Irving, step into the room. He smiled at the Warden, unfazed of her undergarments. "I am here. I am glad you are well now, Grey Warden.".

Mahali slowly stood, also unfazed of her nudity, and nodded to Irving, who nodded back.

"From the looks of it, you have made your decision, yes?" Irving spoke. Mahali closed her eyes, calming the pain in her heart from her choice, but nodded in response. Irving walked to Mahali and gently took her hand. "I know this is a hard decision for you, but you are making a valiant and honorable one."

Mahali knew it was, but her heart was fighting tooth and nail against her. Her chest felt ripped apart as she stood still, unable to do anything without shedding a tear. She missed Alistair and need to be with him, but if she went back to him, she would never give him his life back. Mahali took in a shaky breath and looked to Irving, new determination in her eyes.

"What must I do?" Mahali asked.

...

Mahali was taken to the top of the tower, where an altar surrounded in flowers, mages, and templars stood. Alistair's rose was placed in a vase on the ground below the altar, surrounded by white-petaled flowers. Mahali was dressed in her armor, ready for the challenge ahead of her. The Knight-commander Greagoir stepped away from the altar towards Irving and the Warden, bowing his head gently.

"Warden, you have our thanks for saving us from the Blight, but are you sure you wish to do this?" Greagoir inquired, not wanting to see the Hero of Ferelden risk everything once again. Mahali did not respond. She stared intently at the altar before her, keeping the thought of the mission in her mind. Irving stepped to Greagoir, making the knight turn to him.

"She is set, Greagoir. She refuses to speak anymore of it." Irving responded, looking to Mahali who nodded at his statement. Irving then took Mahali's hand and let her to the altar. "Lie down on the altar."

Mahali did as she was told, staring up into the emptiness of the ceiling. Irving then nodded to the mages around the altar, signalling them to move and dowse the flowers and Mahali in Lyrium potions. The flowers began to glow and so did Mahali's skin. Mahali took in a breath, feeling magic absorb into her skin and armor.

"Now, Mahali, you must find the Desire Demon that can grant your wish. Once she does this, the templars will be released to attack you. I hope that you will not be the one they will be attacking, for their sakes and your own." Irving warned. Mahali nodded and closed her eyes, allowing the magic to flood her mind and send her spirit to The Fade.

Outside of the tower, Alistair, Bann Teagan, and Arl Eamon rushed to see the warhorse sitting on the ground near the pier.

"Mahali.." Alistair muttered, dismounting his horse to see the warhorse. It was drained of energy and was finally resting.

"From the looks of the horse, she arrived here a day ago." The Arl stated, dismounting his horse as well. Bann Teagan dismounted his horse and walked to the pier, where a templar stood guard over a lone boat.

"Please take us to the tower." Bann Teagan ordered.

"I'm afraid I cannot, my lord." The templar spoke, afraid to see the King of Ferelden, the Arl of Redcliffe, and Bann Teagan all together before him. Alistair instantly became enraged. He stood and marched to the templar, anger burning in his eyes.

"Why not?!" Alistair barked. The Templar flinched, but stood his ground quickly after.

"I was instructed by the Knight-Commander not to let anyone in.." The templar replied, fearful for his life despite following orders. Alistair growled, which shocked Teagan and Eamon.

"As your King, I demand you bring us across." Alistair spoke, poison dripping in his tone. He was not afraid to abuse his power if it brought him to the woman he loved. The templar gulped, nodding and giving into the demand of his king. He quickly helped the 3 royals into the boat and rowed them to the tower, unsure of his own future as a templar.

Mahali opened her eyes and found herself in The Fade. The winding hills and grounds that defied natural physics rung a bell in Mahali's memories. She began to walk forward, examining the world around her. This was her last adventure, so she might as well soak it in.

"Ahh.. a mortal..." A drowsy voice echoed around Mahali. Upon instinct, Mahali unsheathed her weapons, prepared to fight. The voice merely let out a tired chuckle. "A feisty one at that.. and yet, you are not a mage..."

From the darkness stepped a hideous werewolf abomination, drooling and staring into Mahali's eyes. Mahali kept her guard, ready to kill. The werewolf then yawned and moved to lay on the ground.

"You are interesting indeed... but I'm too tired to examine you myself.." The werewolf spoke. Mahali gently lowered her guard, keeping her eyes on the abomination in case.

"You are a sloth demon.." Mahali stated, earning a nod from the werewolf.

"I am... and what are you?' The demon responded.

"I am Mahali, a Grey Warden." Mahali spoke plainly, earning a tired laugh.

"Ahhh you're the one. The 'Hero or Ferelden' that I have heard about.." The sloth demon teased.

"You've heard of me?"

"Many times through the dreams of those who come here... As I sleep and or nap, I hear of your name like you're some sort of... special mortal.."

"I'm not special."

"And yet others say you are... Why is this?"

"I killed the archdaemon and stopped the Blight."

"So killing gives you merit nowadays... very interesting... seems rather boring and a lot of work..."

"I did not ask to be the Hero of Ferelden."

"And yet you are... Why don't you rest a bit?"

"I can't. I'm in need of something."

The sloth demon stretched his head up to look at Mahali, yawning.

"And what would that be?.."

"A Desire Demon."

The sloth demon then lowered his head.

"Why?.."

"I need something from her."

"You're interesting me more and more, Hero of Ferelden... tell me, what do you need?"

"I need to save someone."

"Does someone need saving this much?"

Mahali stopped talking. Her mind began to flood memories of her and Alistair. He was so lively and happy. She loved him truly for his energy and sense of humor. He was so amazing and strong... did he really need saving?

"Well?.."

"He only has a set amount of years to live.."

"Ahh.. I see... well, I am too tired to help you find this demon.. perhaps you'll find her elsewhere."

At that, the werewolf closed it's eyes, making Mahali sigh and walk away. She needed to find this demon and soon.

The werewolf, however, opened a tired eye to Mahali's back.

"Foolish mortal.. she's not going to like the ending.."

The Fade was a large world of oddities and such. Mahali found herself wandering through multiple planes of the Fade, searching for the demon she needed. All at once, however, she felt her being become engulfed in light. As the light faded, she found herself in a bed she hadn't been in in a long time.

"What..?" Mahali muttered before sitting up in the bed. She looked down and saw common elven clothes cover her instead of her armor. She slowly stood up out of bed and looked around, finding her armor and treasures from the land all hung up like trophies around her room. She walked out and looked in the main room, gasping at the sight.

Her father, Shianni, Solaris, his wife, and the elder sat at a large table, smiling at Mahali.

"Good morning, kit." Mahali's father said in a kind voice. Mahali's heart leapt in joy at the sight of her family, but then reality sunk into her mind, making her almost glare at her family.

"You're not real." Mahali spoke bluntly. The elves gasped slightly and looked to each other in confusion before Shianni stood and laughed.

"You're funny, cousin. Come on, quit playing around. We have something important to discuss." Shianni said, walking to Mahali and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Gently, Shianni led Mahali to an empty seat and sat her down before returning to her own seat. Mahali looked around in suspicion, not wanting to fall for the trap that she was in.

"What is there to discuss?" Mahali said, almost growling. She didn't want to let them get to her, despite the illusions around her being so real. Her father then took Mahali's hand and frowned slightly.

"Kit, are you this upset that you cannot marry that human?" Her father asked, breaking Mahali's scowl and turning it into a face of surprise.

"W-what? Alistair?" Mahali stammered, unable to believe her ears. Her father nodded with a frown.

"Kit, I know you love him, but he is a human and you are an elf.. nothing can change that. However, we may have a solution for you." Her father said before turning to the elder and nodding. The Elder nodded back and went to the door, opening it and revealing an incredibly handsome young elven man around her age. He stepped into the home and smiled at Mahali.

"It is an honor to meet you, Hero of Ferelden.. I have heard tales of your beauty, but they pale in comparison to the beauty I see now.." the elf said, smiling a charming smile at Mahali. Mahali looked at the elf, indeed entranced by his charm, but unable to reply to his words. The elder then returned to the table with the male, who stood across from Mahali's form.

"We want you to be happy, cousin.." Solaris said, rubbing Mahali's shoulders. "So, the Elder took the liberty to find the best candidate for a husband."

Mahali could not believe her ears. A husband? But, she loved Alistair.

"No..." Mahali muttered. Solaris leaned away, surprised.

"Cousin?"

"I love Alistair. My family knows I'm his lover.. They would never do this to me..." Mahali growled, gripping the table.

"Kit.."

"YOU ARE NOT REAL!" Mahali shouted before flipping the table before her. Instantly,the world around her crumbled and turned to another realm of the Fade. The elven male, however, turned from an elf to a purple male demon in a golden sash that covered his waist and anatomy. Hellish purple flame cascaded from his spiked head to his shoulders behind his massive demonic horns, which curled back by his ears in a large spiral. Golden eyes pierced into Mahali's black eyes as the demon stepped forward towards her.

"Very persistent for a mortal. You truly are the Hero of Ferelden." The demon spoke, his voice drenched in seductive magic. Mahali growled and unsheathed her sword and dagger, now back in her armor once again.

"What are you? You are not a desire demon." Mahali growled. The demon laughed.

"Why, of course I am. I just happen to look as a man rather than a woman. Who said Desire Demons come as only women?" The demon responded, bowing gently with a smirk. Mahali remained steadfast, ready to kill. The demon then stood up straight and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, I hear that you have been searching for me. What is it you want? Surely, as the Hero of the Mortals, you can obtain mostly anything."

Mahali took a moment before nodding and lowering her weapons to her sides.

"I wish to save someone's life." Mahali stated. The demon began to circle around Mahali, taking in her form visually as he questioned her further.

"Why?"

"Because they are going to die."

"How?"

"The darkspawn poison in their veins will kill them."

"But you live with them, do you not?"

"My life doesn't matter."

"And yet he comes running for you."

"He doesn't understand."

"And neither do I, as much as your desire intrigues me. Tell me more."

Mahali looked to the demon, glaring.

"You have the power to see my thoughts and desires. Why do I need to tell you?" Mahali growled, annoyed at the demon circling her like a vulture. The demon smirked even more.

"Because I want to hear you say it." The demon said, but the voice was of Alistair's. Mahali stared at the demon wide-eyed. She couldn't mistake that voice anywhere. The demon then began to walk to Mahali, slowly forming into the man whom she loved right before her eyes. "I want you to tell me more.."

Mahali stepped back, but suddenly felt the world around her shift to the room she left Alistair in. 'Alistair' then took a large step to Mahali and took her form into his arms, gently caressing her cheek and staring deep into her eyes.

"Please, love.. I want to hear everything.." He cooed, giving the same kind smile Alistair always gave to her. Mahali instinctively closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of being in the arms of her love, despite it not being real. Her mind cleared of the reality around her as her heart melted into the moment she had. Alistair gave a small chuckle before laying his forehead on hers. "Or... we can do something else..."

Suddenly, Alistair took Mahali up into his arms and carried her to the bed they had shared and rocked multiple times before laying her on the mattress and crawling over her.

"I can please you, Mahali.. I'll stay right here with you... Forever and ever... Would you like that?" Alistair whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. Alistair began to trail kisses down her neck, earning soft moans from the elf.

"I..." Mahali began. However, she couldn't finish. Mahali couldn't form the sentence she desperately wanted to say and she scrambled mentally to figure out why. She was with Alistair. She could tell him anything.

But she wasn't.

Her heart may have been fooled, but her mind knew better. Mahali knew never to give words of love to anyone but Alistair himself. This was not the true Alistair and, deep within her mind, she knew it.

"Say it." Alistair said, almost ordered. His kisses stopped as he stared at Mahali, awaiting for her to give in and comply. Mahali did not speak. Alistair leaned up and looked down at Mahali eye-to-eye. "Say it."

Mahali stared up at Alistair. Why did he stop? Why did he want her to say something? He wasn't one to stop..

"Mahali, say it." Alistair said, his voice more forceful. Mahali closed her eyes, recollecting herself, and let the reality flood back into her mind. She took a breath.

"I want you to extend Alistair's life." Mahali said, looking up at the demon above her. As she opened her eyes, Alistair was gone and the demon remained. The demon glared and growled slightly before standing and stepping away from her, letting her stand.

"You might as well ask for the Fade to vanish!" The demon taunted, crossing his arms in a new irritation. Mahali kept a straight face as she stared at the demon.

"There must be a way to extend his life." Mahali said, a hint of desperation in her voice. She wasn't going to give up that easily. The demon looked to Mahali with a raised eyebrow.

"You're asking for something that is nearly impossible." The demon stated, uncrossing his arms and getting serious about the business they were having.

"Then can you give my life to him?"

The demon shot his eyes wide at Mahali.

"Give him YOUR lifespan?"

"Yes."

The demon stared at Mahali in disbelief. She knew this would kill her, and yet she offered it anyways. The demon turned away from Mahali in thought. Mahali felt anxious need fill her body. She hoped. She prayed. She begged the Maker to be able to do this in her mind. Soon enough, the demon turned back to her with a serious face.

"I will do as you ask for a price. And before you think to threaten me to do it, I hold the wish you need, so be warned." The demon said, unsure of how Mahali would react. Mahali stood still, giving a small nod. The demon was shocked, but continued on. "I will transfer the rest of your life energy to Alistair with a magic technique on Blood Mages from your world can do. However, once this happens and your soul leaves your body, you will not be able to take back your wish or be revived by even the strongest spell. You will die. Permanently."

Mahali stared at the demon, unwavering in her stone expression. The demon stared back, awaiting a response.

"Why not ask for my body? Or my eternal soul?" Mahali asked, unsure of why the demon didn't demand those. Impatiently, the demon held out his hand and formed a picture of Alistair above his palm. Mahali's eyes shot to the floating image.

"I wish to see a tragedy and feel as mortals do. I've already felt pleasure and happiness.. but I want to feel pain and sadness.. So, are we in agreement?" The demon asked, holding out the floating illusion to Mahali. Mahali was sure. Mahali wanted this.

Mahali slowly walked to the demon and reached out her hand to the picture, feeling rogue tears run down her face. Death scared anyone, but Mahali knew what had to be done.

...

Alistair finally reached the top of the tower and locked onto the scene at the center of the room.

Mahali, as if peacefully resting, was laying upon the altar surrounded by Wild Koccari flowers. However, one hand, as if on it's own, reached for the smoky being above her. From the smoke above Mahali appeared a demonic hand, which reached out to her like an invitation. The templars and mages stood away from the altar, readying weapons and spells in case.

"MAHALI!" Alistair cried out, letting adrenaline rush through his body and charge him forward towards the altar. He unsheathed his sword and brought it back to swing at the smoke. The world around him turned black as his eyes focused on his target: the hand that would take Mahali's. He swung.

But, at the same time, an arrow zipped through the air and knocked the sword out Alistair's hands.

The sword and the arrow flew onto the ground and slid across the room away from the altar and Alistair. Alistair stopped and glared daggers at the direction the arrow came from, but shot his eyes wide as he saw who the archer was.

Leliana stood tall, holding the bow tightly in her hand as she lowered it to her side. However, tears fell down her cheeks, as well as down the cheeks of the other people behind her. All grouped together were the friends and close allies of The Warden, saddened with tears as they stared at Alistair.

"Leliana.." Alistair muttered, not believing his eyes. His eyes looked upon his ex-companions, recognizing each one of them. Wynne. Zevran. Sten. Shale. Ogrehn. Even Mahali's Mabari, Faran. His eyes even traveled to a dark shadow behind the group. The shadow's tears glistened in the candlelight, despite the shadow's hair and part of it's face was covered by a hood. Alistair knew, however, who it was. "Morrigan.."

However, their reunion did not last, for the group gasped at the sight they saw by Alistair. Alistair shot his head back to the altar and locked onto the sight of Mahali's hand lightly touching the demonic hand's palm. From the hands, then, came a bright light that engulfed the room. Everyone covered their faces, protecting their eyes from the bright light.

"MAHALI!" Alistair cried out, trying to see beyond the light. As the light engulfed Alistair, however, it soon calmed to an aura of light that only Alistair was in. Alistair looked around, finally getting used to the white around him, and tried to find the room he was previously in.

"Alistair.." A familiar voice echoed from ahead of him. Alistair shot his gaze to where the light came from and gasped.

Mahali stood in a gorgeous wedding dress, smiling at Alistair. Alistair ran to Mahali and stopped in front of her, looking at her dress and at her before grabbing her and hugging her to him tightly. Mahali gasped and stared wide-eyed over Alistair's shoulder.

"Mahali, you... Maker's breath, you are beautiful..." Alistair said, breathless from the sight and from the energy in him. Mahali relaxed and hugged him back. Alistair didn't let go. "What is happening?"

"Alistair.. I..." Mahali muttered, lowering her head into Alistair's shoulder. Alistair tightened his grip on her.

"I'll give up the crown."

Mahali gasped and began to struggle in Alistair's tight hug, but he didn't relent.

"Alistair, no!"

"We'll run away together. We'll get married somewhere where we can get married."

"Alistair!"

"We'll make a family and raise children and die together."

"I can't let you die!"

Alistair pulled Mahali away, gripping her shoulders, and shook her, feeling hopeless and letting tears run down his face.

"What do you mean?! What are you doing?!" Alistair cried to her. Mahali began to cry as well, unable to hold back her sadness.

"I'm saving you.." Mahali muttered, staring at Alistair through foggy eyes. Alistair gripped her shoulders tighter. Mahali didn't flinch.

"How?! What are you doing?! Why did you run?! What have you done?!" Alistair shouted, unable to control his emotions. Mahali then reached up and touched Alistair's cheeks, making him gasp and freeze. Mahali mewled softly under her breath.

"I'm giving you the life you should have.. I won't allow the darkspawn blood to take you.." Mahali confessed at last, running her thumb over the tears on Alistair's face. Alistair couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his throat.

"I don't understand.." Alistair muttered, looking into Mahali's eyes in desperation. Mahali smiled sadly before running a hand through his hair.

"I love you so much, Alistair... I will love you forever..." Mahali said, leaning gently closer to Alistair's form.

"I love you too, Mahali.." Alistair replied, pulling Mahali into his arms. "I will love you forever and ever..."

Mahali smiled brightly, letting two stray tears run down her cheeks. Mahali then stretched up and gently kissed Alistair, who sweetly kissed back and embraced her tightly. As they kissed, the world around them seemed to stand still. Only Alistair and Mahali mattered for that sweet moment in time.

As Mahali and Alistair kissed, energy began to fill Alistair's soul. Alistair felt his entire being become full of life as he kissed the woman he loved. In need, Alistair kissed Mahali deeper, who happily obliged. As the kiss grew deeper, Alistair felt more full of energy. However, the feeling soon stopped and Alistair was filled with a youthful feeling once again. Alistair opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss to smile at his love, but quickly gasped at the sight.

Mahali slowly started to fade away in his arms.

"Mahali?! MAHALI?!" Alistair cried out, trying to keep hold of her but feeling her being slip away from him slowly as she was fading. Mahali frowned and tried to caress his cheek in comfort, but Alistair felt nothing. Softly, Mahali spoke to him, but her voice seemed distant and far away. "Mahali, what did you say?! Stay with me! Where are you going?! Don't leave me!"

Just as Mahali disappeared, she left a small kiss on Alistair's lips, bidding him a final farewell.

Then, she was gone.

The world around Alistair seemed to fade quickly back to the tower room where he held the air which Mahali was in. Alistair stared at the space in his arms, broken and lost at what he had seen and watched disappear. The others in the room slowly lowered their arms from their face, having been in the light for so long, and looked to Alistair. Alistair stood frozen.

She was gone.

Alistair couldn't stop the memory from replaying in his head.

She was gone.

Alistair slowly brought his arms into his chest, feeling the emptiness of the air in front of him.

She was Gone.

Alistair looked finally to the altar, where Mahali lay. His eyes widened in absolute realization and discovery.

Mahali laid on the altar, but her skin was white as snow and her body did not breath. The shine in her hair dulled to a cold glimmer as Mahali's armor merely flickered in lifeless shine from the candlelight of the room.

Alistair slowly walked to the altar, shaking in sadness as he examined her unbreathing body. He prayed for this to be a dream. He begged to wake up. His hand shakily reached to Mahali's cheek and caressed it, feeling the cold sting of death against her skin.

Alistair broke.

Alistair dropped to his knees and began to weep. He wrapped his arms around Mahali's head and waist, pulling her body off of the altar and tightly against his chest. He sat on his knees and rocked Mahali's body in his arms, crying and whimpering at his lost love. The other companions huddled together to mourn, not wanting to disturb Alistair. The templars and mages placed their hands over their hearts, giving their respects to the now passed Hero of Ferelden. Greagoir and Irving closed their eyes in mourning, unable to speak.

Alistair's cries grew louder until he almost screaming in pure agony and suffering of his heart. His new youthful energy increased the volume his screams and cries tenfold, making the room echo and almost shake at its presence. Alistair's rose, in it's beauty, began to slowly fade into dry age and wither with the loss of it's owner.

The demon, whom granted the deadly wish, frowned at the scene he saw from the minds of the mages. His body felt heavy and his mind went dark. Was this sadness? Pity? Pain? It was what he wanted..

The wish was what Mahali wanted.

But now, even as the long-lived King of Ferelden, Alistair could never have what he wanted.


End file.
